wrestlingfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
World Wrestling Entertainment
Informacje z Wikipedii World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. (działająca jako WWE, Inc.) – amerykańska spółka prywatna działająca thumb|left|364px|Siedziba WWE w Stamford w stanie Connecticutgłównie w sferze profesjonalnego wrestlingu, z dochodami w dziedzinach filmu, muzyki, licencjonowania produktów oraz bezpośredniej sprzedaży. Jest to obecnie największa federacja wrestlingu na świecie, osiągająca 13 milionów widzów w Stanach Zjednoczonych i transmitująca swoje programy w 30 językach do więcej niż 145 krajów. Jak inne federacje wrestlingu, programy WWE nie zawierają w sobie prawdziwych zawodów sportowych, lecz pojedynki z kontrolowanym przebiegiem oraz ustalonym zwycięzcą, których wynik jest uzależniony od fabularyzowanego scenariusza. Vince McMahon to główny właściciel, prezes oraz CEO organizacji. znajduje się w Stamford, z oddziałami w Nowym Jorku, Los Angeles, Londynie, Szanghaju, Tokio, Singapurze i Mumbaju. Firma rozpoczęła działalność jako Capitol Wrestling Corporation w 1952, która promowała się jako World Wide Wrestling Federation (WWWF) i później World Wrestling Federation (WWF). W 1982 została sprzedana spółce tej samej rodziny Titan Sports, która zmieniła swoją nazwę na World Wrestling Federation Entertainment, stając się później World Wrestling Entertainment w 2002 i WWE w 2011. Początki / Capitol Wrestling Corporationedytuj Roderick James „Jess” McMahon był promotorem bokserskim. W 1925 roku, McMahon współpracował z Texem Rickardem. Wspólnie zaczęli organizować gale boksu w Madison Square Garden w Nowym Jorku. Pierwszym efektem ich współpracy była walka o Light Heavyweight Championship pomiędzy Jackiem Delaneyem i Paulem Berlenbach. W tym samym czasie były wrestler Joseph Raymond „Toots” Mondt wpadł na rewolucyjny pomysł. Postanowił wprowadzić wrestling na wyższy poziom, wyciągając go z „podziemia” do największych aren sportowych. Dodatkowo, uczynił wrestling bardziej ekscytującym dzięki swojemu „Slam Bang Western Style Wrestling.” Kolejnym krokiem było utworzenie wrestlingowej promocji wraz z Edem Lewisem i Billym Sandowem. Udało im się przekonać wielu wrestlerów, by podpisali kontrakty z ich tzw. 'Gold Dust Trio'. Ostatecznie trio, jak i organizacja rozpadły się, po tym jak trójka nie mogła się dogadać w kwestii władzy. Mondt wchodził w spółki z różnymi promotorami, włączając w to Jacka Curleya z Nowego Jorku. W chwili gdy Curley umierał, Mondt zdawał sobie sprawę, że nowojorski wrestling chyli się ku upadkowi. Mając tę świadomość, poszukał pomocy u różnych bookerów. Jednym z nich był Jess McMahon. Jess i Mondt wspólnie utworzyli Capitol Wrestling Corporation (CWC). Nie ma zbyt wielu informacji na temat początków CWC, ale wiadomo, że w 1953 roku dołączyło ono do National Wrestling Alliance. Mondt używał Antonino Roccę jako najważniejszą postać w federacji. Rocca odnosił sukcesy jako main eventer, więc Mondt był zadowolony z faktu, że może mieć go w swojej organizacji. Niestety, Mondt nie był w stanie uszczęśliwić Roccę. W 1953 roku, Ray Fabiani wprowadził Vincenta J. McMahona, który zastąpił swojego ojca – Jessa (mniej więcej w tym czasie CWC stało się regionalnym członkiem NWA). McMahon i Mondt świetnie współpracowali, dzięki czemu szybko zaczęli kontrolować cały północno-wschodni wrestling. Udało im się osiągnąć kontrolę nad 70% całego bookingu w NWA -- co, biorąc pod uwagę zasięg NWA było kolosalnym osiągnięciem. Mondt nauczył Vince’a Sr. jak bookować i pracować w świecie wrestlingu. Był to początek rewolucji wrestlingowej. W 1956 roku, CWC podpisało umowę z WTTG Channel 5, które miało rozpocząć transmisję z gal wrestlingu. World Wide Wrestling Federationedytuj NWA posiadało NWA World Heavyweight Championship, który wędrował pomiędzy wszystkimi federacjami zrzeszonymi w NWA, dzięki czemu był on broniony na całym świecie. W 1963, mistrzem był Buddy Rogers. Większa część NWA była niezadowolona z faktu, że Mondt bardzo rzadko pozwalał Rogersowi walczyć poza regionem północno-wschodnim. Mondt i McMahon chcieli, aby Rogers wciąż posiadał NWA World Championship, lecz sam Rogers nie zamierzał dłużej poświęcać swojej kaucji wynoszącej 25 tysięcy dolarów (posiadacze pasa musieli wpłacać kaucje jako zapewnienie, że będą wykonywać wszystkie swoje obowiązki mistrzowskie). 24 stycznia 1963 Rogers stracił tytuł na rzecz Lou Thesza. W wyniku tego, na znak protestu, Mondt, McMahon oraz całe CWC opuścili NWA, a następnie utworzyli własną organizację World Wide Wrestling Federation (WWWF). W kwietniu Rogers otrzymał WWWF World Championship. Miesiąc później Rogers stracił pas na rzecz Bruno Sammartino. Krótko przed tą walką Rogers miał atak serca. Pomimo tego, że WWWF odizolowało się od NWA, Vince McMahon Sr. wciąż zasiadał w zarządzie NWA. W regionie północno-wschodnim nie istniała żadna inna promocja. Czasami dochodziło do pojedynków pomiędzy mistrzami. Przeważnie kończyły się podwójną dyskwalifikacją, bądź innym wynikiem niewyłaniającym zwycięzcy. W marcu 1979 roku, WWWF wznowiło działalność jako World Wrestling Federation (WWF). Właścicielem pozostał Vincent J. McMahon, także większość najważniejszych członków personelu pozostała bez zmian. McMahon w nieokreślony bliżej sposób przekazał połowę środków finansowych dla Phila Zacko (jego długotrwały partner biznesowy), Arnolda Skaalanda i Gorilla Monsoona. World Wrestling Federationedytuj W 1980 roku, syn Vincenta J. McMahona, Vincent Kennedy McMahon założył Titan Sports Inc., a w 1982 roku, od swojego ojca i jego współpracowników kupił Capitol Sports (Monsoon i Skaaland otrzymali dożywotnie zatrudnienie w WWF, a wszyscy trzej właściciele otrzymali gratyfikacje finansowe). Kiedy w wieku 12 lat Vince Jr. odkrył, że jego ojciec jest promotorem wrestlingowym, zaczął coraz bardziej angażować się w wrestlingowy biznes ojca. Starszy McMahon zdołał rozwinąć region północno-wschodni jako jeden z największych członków NWA, a także pokazać, że pro wrestling jest bardziej rozrywką niż sportem. Vincent McMahon, wbrew woli ojca rozpoczął proces ekspansji, który miał diametralnie zmienić oblicze wrestlingu, jak i jego własne życie. NWA nie było jedynym podmiotem biorącym udział w tej operacji; AWA już dużo wcześniej przestało był członkiem NWA i kontrolowało cały region Northern Midwest. Jednak do tej pory żadna z tych organizacji nie próbowała zniszczyć systemu podziału terytorialnego. Pierwszym krokiem McMahona na drodze do ekspansji ogólnokrajowej było zatrudnienie gwiazdy AWA – Hulka Hogana, który był bardzo rozpoznawalny w całym kraju dzięki występowi w filmie Rocky III. WWF zatrudniło także wrestlera z Północnej Karoliny – Roddy’ego Pipera oraz Jessego Venturę (Ventura nigdy nie stanął w ringu WWF, co było wynikiem zaburzeń płucnych, które doprowadziły do zakończenia jego kariery). Inni promotorzy byli wściekli, że McMahon zaczął umieszczać swoje programy telewizyjne w telewizjach na terenie całego kraju, w regionach innych niż typowy dla WWF – północny wschód. McMahon rozpoczął ogólnokrajową sprzedaż kaset wideo z nagraniami z gal organizowanych przez WWF poprzez jego firmę dystrybucyjną – Coliseum Video. Było to efektywne łamanie niepisanego prawa, mówiącego o podziale terytorialnym w świecie wrestlingu. McMahon wykorzystywał wpływy z reklam oraz sprzedaży gadżetów do podkupywania największych gwiazd innych organizacji. Promotorzy z całego kraju byli zmuszeni toczyć bezpośrednią rywalizację z WWF. Federacja wykupywała talenty z Kanady i USA, włączając w to grupy British Bulldogs i Hart Foundation, występujące do tej pory w Stampede Wrestling, zatrudniono także legendarnego regionalnego wrestlera – Dusty’ego Rhodesa. Vincent Senior ostrzegał wiele razy syna: „Vinny, what are you doing?! You’ll wind up at the bottom of a river!” (dosłownie: „Vinny co ty robisz?! Opadniesz na samo dno rzeki!”). Mimo takich ostrzeżeń McMahon chciał doprowadzić WWF do statusu ogólnokrajowej federacji. Jednak taka zmiana wymagała ogromnych nakładów finansowych, które doprowadziły WWF na skraj bankructwa. Przyszłość eksperymentu McMahona, a także WWF, NWA oraz całego biznesu stała pod znakiem zapytania i zależała od sukcesu lub porażki gali „WrestleMania”. WrestleMania była PPV które McMahon promował jako wrestlingowe „Super Bowl”. Finansowy sukces gali spowodowałby wypadnięcie z biznesu wielu terytorialnych federacji NWA oraz zjednoczenie fanów wrestlingu w oglądaniu WWF, a porażka zaś spowodowałaby bankructwo Vincenta Juniora, a kolejny złoty wiek wrestlingu mógłby nie nadejść. Pomysł na wrestlingową super-kartę nie był niczym nowym w USA; NWA tworzyło Starrcade już kilka lat przed WrestleManią. Jednakże McMahon chciał doprowadzić WWF do mainstreamu, celując w publikę, która do tej pory nie interesowała się wrestlingiem. WWF przyciągało uwagę największych mediów zapraszając Mr. T czy Cyndi Lauper do występu na gali. MTV zawarło umowę na pokazywanie większości WWF, tworząc połączenie rocku i wrestlingu. WWF – Następna generacjaedytuj Pod przewodnictwem Erica Bischoffa, World Championship Wrestling zaczęło podbierać zawodników z Extreme Championship Wrestling oraz WWF. Odpowiedzią McMahona było stworzenie i promowanie następnej generacji wrestlerów, takich jak: Bret Hart, Shawn Michaels, Razor Ramon oraz Diesel. Miało to doprowadzić do poprawienia ratingów, jednak większość tych wrestlerów zostało również zakontraktowanych przez WCW. W czasie, gdy Vince McMahon zacieśnił kontrakty z zawodnikami, by WCW miało trudniejszą drogę do odkupywania talentów z WWF, to federacja McMahona traciła pieniądze w bardzo szybkim tempie. Flagowy produkt WWF, czyli „RAW is WAR” został zmuszony do konkurowania o ratingi z emitowanym w tym samym czasie antenowym WCW „Monday Nitro”. Toczący się tam feud WCW vs. nWo zupełnie odwrócił uwagę widzów od przestarzałej i dziecięcej ery gimmicków „rock and wrestling”. Feud WWF/WCW osiągnął zupełnie nowy poziom w roku 1997, kiedy to McMahon spowodował odejście WWF Championa Breta Harta. Rok wcześniej Bret dostał lukratywną ofertę by przeskoczyć do WCW. McMahon skontrował to ofertą, która dawała mniej pieniędzy Hartowi, jednakże była długoterminowa i dlatego Bret pozostał w federacji. Vince żałował tej decyzji i zagroził wymówieniem kontraktu, radząc Bretowi by zrobił wszystko, co w jego mocy i podpisał kontrakt z WCW. Gdy kontrakt był już bliski końca, McMahon zaczął twierdzić, że jest w stanie zapłacić zakontraktowane pieniądze. Hart więc dał szansę Vincowi, by mógł skusić go ciekawym storylinem i zapytał się o plany wobec Hitmana. Hart w swoim kontrakcie miał klauzulę, która dawała mu kontrolę nad bookowaniem swej osoby przez ostatnie 30 dni kontraktu, który kończył się na Survivor Series. Powiadomił on więc władze WWF, że chętnie pozbędzie się tytułu, ale nie na rzecz Shawna Michaelsa, z którym miał napięte stosunki oraz nie w rodzimej Kanadzie. Zaoferował on stratę pasa na dowolnej gali na terenie USA po Survivor Series albo zrzeczenie się tytułu zaraz na kolejnym Raw. Vince McMahon bał się jednak powtórzenia sytuacji z wyrzuceniem tytułu WWF do kosza na gali WCW i zaczął planować screwjob. Screwjob w Montrealuedytuj Punkt zwrotny dla WWF przyszedł w czasie gali Survivor Series w listopadzie 1997. Bret na tej gali nigdy tak naprawdę się nie poddał, gdyż od razu po założeniu Sharpshootera przez Michaelsa, Vince podbiegł do ringu i krzyknął do ringowego: „Ring the f*** bell !!" ("Uderz w ten p*** gong!"). Shawn bardzo szybko opuścił ring z pasem bez tradycyjnego świętowania po pojedynku. Hart odszedł z WWF bardzo zdegustowany całą sytuacją (szczególnie, że Survivor Series odbywało się w Kanadzie, z której pochodził) i plunął w McMahona po meczu. Ten fakt w historii wrestlingu znany jest głównie jako „Montreal Screwjob”. Hart pogodził się na antenie z Michaelsem na RAW 4 stycznia 2010 r. Strata main eventera, jakim był Bret Hart na rzecz World Championship Wrestling była ryzykownym posunięciem. Jednak McMahon i Russo postanowili stworzyć nowe gwiazdy wrestlingu, jak: The Rock, Steve Austin, Mick Foley oraz team D-Generation X. Te postacie miały przerwać dominację WCW. Sam Vince McMahon ustawił się w telewizji jako zły promotor, co było podstawą do jego feudu z Austinem. Era Attitudeedytuj Era Attitude rozpoczęła się na WrestleManii XIV, kiedy Mike Tyson pojawił się jako specjalny sędzia pojedynku o WWF Championship między Shawnem Michaelsem a Steve’em Austinem. Wielu tych, którzy nie kupili WrestleManii, włączając w to fanów konkurencyjnego WCW, przełączyło się na „Raw Is War” następnego dnia i przez wiele następnych tygodni. Tag-team New Age Outlaws wszedł w skład D-Generation X razem z X-Paciem, który trafił z WCW. Był to także początek zaciętej waśni między „złym promotorem” Vincem McMahonem a Stevem Austinem. Pierwszy raz od 18 miesięcy ostrzejsze WWF mogło przebić WCW Monday Nitro w ratingach. Przez nadchodzący rok WWF znów stała się ulubioną federacją fanów, a The Rock stał się jednym z największych face’ów w historii. WCW, która swym ostrym feudem „WCW vs nWo” doprowadziła WWF prawie do ruiny finansowej, teraz miała narastające trudności w konkurowaniu ze swym rywalem. Ta zmiana w WWF nie obyła się bez krytyki i wiele grup czuło się wręcz znieważonych przez nowy i pełen przemocy wizerunek, jednakże ten styl WWF był bardziej pociągający dla widzów federacji. W 1999 roku wydarzyła się tragedia, która wstrząsnęła fanami WWF. 23 maja Owen Hart występujący jako „Blue Blazer” zginął podczas gali Over the Edge. Miał wykonać wejście „Superbohatera” z sufitu hali. Lina na której miał być opuszczony, zerwała się lub odczepiła. Spowodowało to, iż 34-letni wrestler upadł z wysokości 22 metrów na ring na oczach 18 tysięcy fanów. Ponieważ światło było wówczas zgaszone, wiele osób myślało, że była to kukła, jednak wkrótce okazało się być inaczej. Owen upadając uderzył głową o narożnik, po czym z wielką siłą odchyliła się ona do tyłu. Publiczność niemo obserwowała, jak Owen był reanimowany i wynoszony z hali przez lekarzy (tym którzy oglądali galę w systemie PPV w domu oszczędzono tego widoku, gdyż reżyser przerwał nadawanie i puszczono wcześniej nagrany wywiad). Wrestler w krytycznym stanie został przetransportowany do szpitala, gdzie po niecałej godzinie zmarł. Jim Ross poinformował fanów oglądających PPV o tragicznym zejściu Owena, jednak publiczność na hali nie została o tym zawiadomiona. Następnie dokończono show, co uznawane jest dzisiaj jako bardzo kontrowersyjne posunięcie. Następnej nocy WWF poświęciło całe RAW pamięci Owena, na którym wielu wrestlerów i pracowników podzieliło się swoimi wspomnieniami o zmarłym. We wrześniu 1999, WWF rozpoczęło nadawanie drugiej cotygodniowej gali o nazwie „SmackDown!” w telewizji UPN. Oprócz Star Trek: Voyager and Enterprise, program ten okazał się jednym z najbardziej udanych w historii UPN. Z boku sukcesu ery Attitude, 19 października 1999 macierzysta spółka WWF, czyli Titan Sports wkroczyła na otwarty rynek i aby zwiększyć jej rozpoznawalność, zmieniono nazwę spółki na World Wrestling Federation Entertainment (federacja wrestlingowa nadal nosiła nazwę WWF i dzięki temu łatwo kojarzyła się z WWFE). W czasie gdy WWF było wielkim sukcesem, WWFE urozmaicało swoje działania wchodząc w inne sfery biznesu, wliczając w to Night Club na Times Square i wydawanie książek. W 2000 roku WWF stworzyło nową ligę profesjonalnego futbolu amerykańskiego o nazwie XFL. Interes ten okazał się jednak niewypałem i liga wytrzymała tylko rok. Invasionedytuj W marcu 2001 roku WWF kupiło swojego długiego rywala, czyli World Championship Wrestling od AOL Time Warner. Od pamiętnych lat 97/98 wszyscy fani wrestlingu marzyli o feudzie pomiędzy tymi dwoma federacjami. Plany bookerskie zakładały więc, że WCW przejmie Raw i zamieni je w WCW Monday Nitro. Jednak wszystkie wielkie gwiazdy WCW takie jak Hulk Hogan, Lex Luger, Kevin Nash, Bill Goldberg oraz Sting były związane kontraktem z Time Warner, a nie z samym WCW, więc Vince McMahon na ten czas nie zdecydował się na wykupienie ich kontraktów. Ten fakt w połączeniu z przekonaniem Vince’a, że generalnie wrestlerzy WWF nie powinni przegrywać z wrestlerami WCW doprowadziło do zaniechania planów inwazji WCW. Cień tego pomysłu powrócił, gdy McMahon wykupił zlikwidowanego rywala Extreme Championship Wrestling i koalicja WCW/ECW znana była jako „Alliance”, doprowadzając do długiego feudu WWF vs Alliance. World Wrestling Entertainmentedytuj Z powodu procesu o prawa do nazwy WWF z World Wildlife Fund, wiosną 2002 roku po przegranym procesie federacja zmieniła nazwę na World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) Domena wwf.com, której World Wildlife Fund nigdy nie miała zamiaru używać przeszła w prywatne ręce i jej właściciel czerpie zyski z reklam na tej nadal wysoko odwiedzanej stronie. Zmiana logo nastąpiła z mottem „Get The F Out” dla upublicznienia nazwy WWE. Podział na brandyedytuj Bez konkurencji ze strony WCW, WWE zdecydowało się na rozdzielenie federacji na dwie oddzielne podfederacje lub inaczej brandy – Raw i SmackDown!. Po tym rozdzieleniu każda z marek posiada osobny roster, pasy ekskluzywne tylko dla danej podfederacji (dla przykładu: WWE Championship dla Raw oraz World Heavyweight Championship dla SmackDown!), chociaż zdarza się, że zawodnik z pasem może zostać przeniesiony do drugiego brandu np. po ostatnim drafcie Triple H ze SmackDown przeszedł do RAW z tytułem WWE Championship. Każdy program jest również prowadzony przez innego General Managera. Obecnie General Managerem SmackDown! jest Booker T, a General Managerem Raw jest Vickie Guerrero. 26 maja 2006 roku WWE dodało kolejny, trzeci już brand – ECW, który przestał istnieć 16 lutego 2010 roku. Począwszy od 29 sierpnia 2011 roku, przestał istnieć podział na brandy. Zawodnicy i tytuły mistrzowskie funkcjonują w ramach jednego rosteru i mogą pojawiać się na dowolnym programie. Mistrzostwa i inne tytułyedytuj Obecni mistrzowieedytujMistrzostwo Obecny mistrz/mistrzowie Data wygrania Gala Poprzedni mistrz/mistrzowie WWE Championship Dwayne „The Rock” Johnson 27 stycznia 2013 Royal Rumble CM Punk World Heavyweight Championship Alberto Del Rio 8 stycznia 2013 SmackDown Big Show Intercontinental Championship Wade Barrett 29 grudnia 2012 Raw Kofi Kingston United States Championship Antonio Cesaro 19 sierpnia 2012 SummerSlam Santino Marella Tag Team Championship Team Hell No (Daniel Bryan & Kane) 16 września 2012 Night of Champions Kofi Kingston & R-Truth Divas Championship Kaitlyn 14 stycznia 2013 Raw 20th Anniversary special Eve Inne tytułyedytujTytuł Ostatni zwycięzca Data wygrania Royal Rumble John Cena 27 stycznia 2013 Money in the Bank (WWE Championship) John Cena 15 lipca 2012 Money in the Bank (World Heavyweight Championship) Dolph Ziggler 15 lipca 2012 Mistrzowie federacji rozwojowychedytujMistrzostwo Obecny mistrz/mistrzowie Data wygrania Gala Poprzedni mistrz/mistrzowie NXT Wrestling NXT Championship Big E Langston 6 grudnia 2012 NXT Seth Rollins NXT Tag Team Championship British Ambition (Adrian Neville & Oliver Grey) 31 stycznia 2013 NXT brak Dawne pasy WWE/WWFedytuj ECW Championship (1993 – 2001, 2006 – 2010) WWE Cruiserweight Championship (1991-2007) WWE Hardcore Championship (1998-2002) WWE European Championship (1997-2002) WCW World Championship (2001) WCW World Tag Team Championship (2001) WWF Light Heavyweight Championship (1981-2001) WWF Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (1991) WWF Women's Tag Team Championship (1983-1989) WWF Canadian Championship (1985-1986) WWF International Heavyweight Championship (1959-1963, 1982-1985) WWF Junior Heavyweight Championship (1967-1985) WWF International Tag Team Championship (1969-1985) WWF World Martial Arts Heavyweight Championship (1978-1985) WWF North American Heavyweight Championship (1979-1981) WWF United States Championship (1970-1975) WWF United States Tag Team Championship (1963-1967) WWE Women's Championship